


Only Human

by darkmus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiba's only human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Human

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net, written November 2003

I own this little drabble-which is for the start of the livejournal community, yugiohdrabbles. The prompt: Any pairing or situation with Kaiba.

I don't own YGO or anything related to it. Except maybe a poster. ... fine. Two. Am using the characters for solely entertainment purposes.

Words: 413

It started as a normal day for Seto Kaiba.

He woke up. Took a shower, brushed his teeth, his hair, got dressed, woke Mokuba, made his brother eat breakfast and retreating with the excuse of "school" before the bushy haired youngster could chastise him for not having a breakfast of his own.

He sat in the plush seats of his car as his driver took him to school. He walked up to the entrance of the school with his glinting briefcase in tow and glared at all his inferior classmates.

But today proved to yield a different response.

Today, students that were usually quaking in fear and/or running away as he appeared were laughing. Audible swallows and knee quakes were replaced with wide grins and bubbling giggles.

However, there were still those hushed whispers loaded with excitement and... fangirlism.

"Boxers!"

"Ah! You're right!"

But something was wrong. Different.

Kaiba couldn't quite place his finger on it, but it was still there.

Ignoring the mass of mindless sheep, he marched to his classroom. In it were a couple groups of them lounging about... including Motou and his flock.

They started laughing as well.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and pushed his way towards his seat. This was getting really old, really fast.

"Hey, Richie Rich," chortled the spike-headed one, stopping him just as he passed their group. "You might wanna ex-why-zee."

Kaiba glared at him.

"Tristan! That's not nice!" Motou hissed worriedly, and trying not to smile.

The mutt grinned extra wide. "I guess Moneybags is human after all," he smiled before nudging the giggling girl and breaking out into a guffaw. "Kaiba," he managed between laughs. And then he pointed.

Right. At Kaiba's crotch.

The young CEO's eyes widened.

He didn't have one of-no. Couldn't.

Kaiba looked down.

... to see that peeking from a nearly flawless plane of black leather was a strip of blue cloth. His fly was down. His...

THAT was what the girls were-crap!

Quickly dropping his briefcase on the ground with a thump Kaiba zipped himself up.

He looked back to see the group, Motou and the girl discreetly chuckling to the side, the pointed haired boy ON his side laughing his face off, and the mutt with the most irritatingly smug look on his face and grinning like the idiot he was.

Kaiba huffed and stormed off to his seat next to the window and sat down, rumpling his trench coat all around him.

Today was not a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the dubbed-ness. I think I went a bit too far with the nicknames Yuugi-taichi gives him. At least Honda... er... Tristan's.
> 
> Ahh, well. Think of it like one of those things the WBastards make up. =P
> 
> Using the American names because "XYZ" is an American term. And it'd be more fitting if it was just all American... ish. Yeah. That's the only reason. =P
> 
> Really silly, I know... but the idea sort of grabbed me. And wouldn't let me go.


End file.
